Hydrogen Peroxide liquid has been used for long time as an effective means to destroy undesirable microorganisms on humans and living creatures. The nasal and vocal cavities are a paradise for said microorganisms.
Hydrogen Peroxide is a liquid at normal temperature and barometric pressure. Its boiling point is 150.2 grades centigrade, and is miscible with water. The present invention delivers a mixture of hydrogen peroxide gas and a carrier gas to nose, mouth and ears. As a gas the hydrogen peroxide diffuses and is capable of traveling to the most difficult locations.
The applicants set up tests to determine the efficiency of the present invention. A dry carrier gas was passed thru a cell containing a solution of 3 per cent Hydrogen Peroxide available in the drug stores. The cell output was far from the solution surface to allow only a mixture of carrier gas and hydrogen peroxide gas to be delivered to a solution of Potassium Permanganate, which normally is pink, turning it yellow that indicated the carrier gas contained Hydrogen Peroxide gas. The tests were performed at 90 and 70 per cent relative humidity and the carrier gas was dry air but other dry carrier gases may be used.
During a hard breath-hold, the epiglottis closes the access to the lungs. Then the nose, mouth and ears can be irrigated with Hydrogen Peroxide rich gas. After irrigation the air in the lungs is expelled thru the nose and mouth to remove the Hydrogen Peroxide rich gas. Some Hydrogen Peroxide remains trapped in the mucus for a short period extending the germ killer action.
At present there is not a simple and practical method to irrigate the nose, mouth and ears with Hydrogen Peroxide rich gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,347,201 is complicated and would require extensive modifications to accomplish delivery of Hydrogen Peroxide gas.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,244,354 is extremely complicated and uses ozone dissolved in water or solution.
The present invention provides an economical and easy way to destroy the majority of harmful microorganisms infesting the nose, mouth and ears.